


Three little ladies in NY or Douchebags don't get second chances

by Kate_foreverfan



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: AU, F/F, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_foreverfan/pseuds/Kate_foreverfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triple Treble AU-ish. Jesse seems to want his girl back. Well, that's not how we run things here. Meanwhile our girls make their lives in Big Apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three little ladies in NY or Douchebags don't get second chances

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A spin of our three favorite girls' lives. Jesse bashing (can't pinpoint how strong or how mild I have it here).
> 
> Started: 15-02-2013

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo -_ time break (minutes, hours)**

 

**&&&&&&& \- time break (years)**

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Call me as you both will return to the apartment after you land, ok?” Beca kissed Aubrey hard. “Gonna miss you, so much.” The she smiled. “Have fun with our girl for the both of us.”

 

“Already can't wait when you come up to us to New York for keeps, Becs.” Aubrey ruefully smiled. “Chloe was very upset that you got stranded here for another month. She was really hoping I would be bringing you home.”

 

“Unfortunately, Bree, we can't do anything about it. Another month will land me directly in The Empire Stateand right in your arms! Besides, you managed to get out here this time. Chlo maybe will come next weekend. It sucked that she needed to leave earlier. And somewhere in between you might be able to get out here together.” Beca's smile was impish. “When you are on board, I will call her.”

 

“Well, you better be. I'd like to be greeted by a happy Chloe than a sullen one.”

 

“Will do my best, Sunshine.” The airport announcer started speaking loudly. “Your flight, babe.” They kissed once more and Aubrey enveloped Beca in the tightest hug she could manage.

 

“I love you, Beca.”

 

“Love you too, Bree.” The banker started tearing up a little. “Hey, come on. We will get through this! You and Chloe can't afford another vacation right now.” The young DJ tried to lighten up her girlfriend, “Without you and Chlo there is no home in LA. It's in New York now.” Aubrey was thrilled to hear that. Even though the three of them dated for almost two years now, Aubrey still had moments of apprehension. But Chloe and Beca always were there to help Bree get rid of them. “You know what they say – Your home is where your heart is.”

 

They bid goodbyes and Aubrey sprinted down to the departure area. She turned around one last time and beamed at Beca, blowing her a kiss. 'It will be a long trip.' She thought, still smiling.

 

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

 

Beca stood at the airport main area and watched Aubrey's plane take off. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. Four rings later one of the sweetest voices floated from it.

 

“Beca!!! Hi, baby!!! Miss you incredibly.” The last part was much less enthusiastic.

 

“Heyyy, princess. How are you? ” Beca tried to make her voice sound light but she could hear that Chloe didn't buy it. “I miss you too, very much. Don't be so sad, Bree is already on her way home. How is work?”

 

“The work is no fun these days. Bree's in the air already? That's great! The boarding went well, I take it?”

 

“Uhm, we almost flooded the area. Does that count as 'went well'?” Giggling Chloe was always a good thing. “Kitten, how is your timetable at work this weekend?”

 

“Oh, yes, Becs! I will totally come down to see you!” Chloe was squealing now.

 

“Babe, you do know me. But keep it down, you're still at work.” Beca laughed.

 

“No can do!! I will count the days! How was Bree in general?”

 

“Chloe, she was quite upset too. Cheer her up, love.”

 

“Don't you worry. We love you. When she lands, we will call you.” Chloe made kiss-y noises into the receiver. Beca again couldn't hold the laughter in.

 

“Bye, Kitten. Be shiny!” The DJ tried to cheer up Chloe some more.

 

“Honey, I'll try. You be good yourself. I know you, bad ass DJ. Don't be a grump. I love you, Bug.” The nickname sent warm tingles through Beca and Chloe could hear the radiant smile when Beca answered with a firm “I love you. Call me.” All Chloe was able to do now was to wait for time when she would go to the airport and pick up the other half of her soul. Chloe had a feeling that this month wouldn't be an easy one. But the ginger had full certainty – the three of them will make it intact.

 

Beca finished the call and made her way to the street. While she was talking the rain started to pour. Mere three years ago it would've sent her in a several-day depression. Today this rain signified another change. A transition to a better life. And it started now.

 

&&&&&&&

 

Jesse wan nervously standing before the door. He knew Beca's new address in NY – snooping around had its perks sometimes. Revisiting the past wasn't Jesse's favorite thing, but he couldn't stop his mind from delving into the past.

 

After their terrible break up and not so shiny year of relationship before that, Jesse still loved her. He concocted a plan – give Beca time to cool of, maybe balance their relationship bit with the friendship one. The next two years were not so great for Jesse. Beca really flourished in her role as the leader of Bellas, made friends (Benji still couldn't get over the fact that Beca was a secret Star Wars worshiper), passed her classes with flying colours. All the while Jesse tried to rebuild something from the ruins that were Jesse&Beca as a couple.

 

Unfailing presence of Chloe or Aubrey (often both of them) during Beca and his last two years of college made that difficult to say the least. They helped run the group and generally were just there to be with their friends (that what Beca's told him anyway). And for all that time Beca herself stealthily dodged all his attempts at romantic reconciliation.

 

Their interactions during work at the radio station gradually returned to those at the beginning of the freshman's year, and then became even less frequent as Beca was running the booth now which left him with stacking the unending amounts of CDs and training new interns. But Jesse wasn't going to give up. He was in love. She was his dream girl. His happy ending. His Grand Finale.

 

When they had fled Barden a year and a half ago and each made their way to new pastures, Jesse doubted that Beca even liked him at that point. Yeah, he never was good at subtlety.

 

After the Graduation invigorated Jesse Swanson got to the Paradise of all aspiring musicians and movie lovers – LA, California. Part of the reason Jesse came to CA was that Benji had recently mentioned that she was going to try out the DJ thing here. Secretly hoping that he would get a chance to see, try to talk and woo Beca. Again.

 

As it were Jesse and Benji, who also decided to head to The Golden State, were swamped with new jobs & making contacts, so when he manged to resurface in the world, eight months flew by and it became apparent he missed Beca. She has spent five months in the California state and then headed to New York.

 

So now, here he stood. Before the door of his girl's flat. Exactly a year and seven months had passed since Jesse Swanson has seen Beca Mitchell. In his hands Jesse held flowers and a packet of Beca's favorite coffee brand. 'It beats the wine bottle I was gonna go for. The bottle would've been tacky at little after 10 o'clock in the morning on Saturday.' Gathering all his courage, Jesse knocked.

 

The laughter he heard coming closer to the door caused his lips to stretch wide in response. When the door opened all the air present in his lungs whooshed in one long exhale. There she was, more beautiful than ever.

 

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

 

The morning of this beautiful day started as such. These days all mornings, as well as afternoons, evenings and nights were magnificently gorgeous. Though it was not surprising to have a great life, when it was filled with love up to the brim.

 

Beca woke up, laying on her back sandwiched between two naked girls, who have entwined themselves around her. The sun was peeking through the curtains, illuminating the three and gradually waking them from the slumber. The sheets slipped down to their midriff, affording Beca a wonderful view of her girls. She stretched her neck, trying to see what time it was – the clock on the nightstand was blinking with numbers 9:35.

 

Beca sighed. The gig she had tonight has had Aubrey in a tizzy, which after a week started to affect Chloe as well. Beca could only move from hugging and kissing one to the other of her girls. Every hour on the hour. Not that she minded having her hands full of her favorite redhead and blonde, and all the kisses and cuddles. The new club Beca was invited to host the show in has opened just a month ago. DJ MPB received this proposition three weeks in advance and the club owners were paying a hefty sum. Beca had her worries soothed by Chloe and Bree during the first week, when the DJ had been wearing down the carpet in the living room and racking her brains out with the ideas, uncertainties, etc.

 

In general, it's been a good, but difficult year. Juggling three very different work schedules, house chores, and having some personal time hadn't been as easy as they hoped. But after few months they found the rhythm. All three were great at match pitching. Aubrey and Chloe has been living in this apartment for almost a year, with Beca joining them after her delayed move. Their place was warm and 100% theirs. Aubrey's neat side and firm grasp on the household, Chloe's need for bright colours, positivity and ability to balance everything, Beca's tech know-how and taking up on the chores due to her work time. All of these efforts and skills made for their beautiful home, which was always open for their friends. Not many people from Barden knew about the relationship. Only the former Bellas, Benji and Donald, as he was Lilly's permanent boyfriend. As for the world – Bree and Chloe were ready to brave it, being open about the threesome's love. Beca in her club scene environment didn't need to worry much too.

 

'If this job's gonna be as good as it sounds', Beca thought, 'I even might be able to fulfill my plan'. The redhead on her right moved closer, burrowing her face in Beca's neck.

 

“Morning, Kitten.” Chloe only mrm'ed and snuggled further. “Chlo, we need to start moving. It's already half past nine and I need to be at the club at 3 pm., remember?”

 

The hand, which belonged to the blonde on Beca's left, reached across the brunette's abdomen, found its way to the redhead's breast and, locating the nipple, not to gently pulled at it. “C'mon, Chloe, you wouldn't want to make Beca late for her last tech-check up, would you?” The abrupt motion jerked Chloe awake. Scowling at Aubrey, who only grinned at her, fluttering her eyelashes, Chloe tried to hide her smile. Shaking the tresses of her hair, the ginger girl adorably scrunched her face at her two girlfriends.

 

“Yeah. Well, for that rude awakening I'm withholding morning kisses! No matter how cute is the pair of you.” She slithered out from under the sheets and bent over to pick up Beca's T-shirt and Aubrey's panties. “And I'm confiscating these for the duration.” Putting them on, Chloe turned around to see two lust filled gazes and pleading expressions. The redhead knew how both Bree and Beca loved when she wore their clothes.

 

“I'm gonna go start breakfast.” Chloe blew the pair, still laying on the bed, a kiss. “Bree, you do remember Beca needs to be at the club soon?” She mock-chastised, turning around and heading for the kitchen.

 

“I'm gonna get her for that!” Aubrey's eyes were glued to the retreating form.

 

“Hm, but first you need to give me that morning kiss Kitten deprived us both of.” Aubrey looked down at the girl, lying under her, her lips invitingly straining up. The blonde smirked and lowered her face to Beca's. “Chloes right, we might not have much time.” Her whispered words ghosted over Beca's lips and the brunette covered the last millimeters, smothering that mouth with her own, her hand bringing Bree's head closer. The kiss was languid, full of love and happiness. The two separated and smiled at each other.

 

Getting up from bed, they each pulled on a long T-shirt and, forgoing panties, made their way out of bedroom. Aubrey saw Chloe standing near their table, on which tea, coffee, cocoa & other such things usually were, and noticed the ginger girl was frowning.

 

“We're out of coffee.” Chloe pouted. Aubrey stepped closer to her and encircled the redhead's waist, pressing them together firmly. Chloe's breath hitched as Aubrey licked from her collarbone to the earlobe, while her right hand gently stroked the girl's waist under the hem of Beca's t-shirt.

 

“Chlo, you don't get to pout now. Who drank the last yesterday night?” Beca winked at them.

 

“Oh, well, what if I said that I have run all your errands for this morning?” Short of breath from Aubrey's touches and kisses, Chloe tried to turn around, but the blonde halted her gesture. Beca came up to them closer, bringing her hands at the lowest point of Chloe's hips and slowly started dragging them up. “You picked up my shirt? And my jeans?” She inquired in a hushed voice, watching the almost mewling girl. The brunette's hands continued moving up, briefly caressing Bree's fingers and Chloe's side. “My little Miss Helper.” The redhead was leaning more and more into the blonde's hold. She nodded.

 

“Mhm, do I get the points-ssss... Fuck!” Beca's eyes shifted at Chloe's words to Aubrey. Now the blonde girl was nibbling on Chloe's neck and her hand was just returning to its earlier palace on the waist. Beca smirked.

 

Chloe was in limbo – the hands that now were purposely approaching her breasts and the lips and tongue that were lavishing their attention on her neck and ear were driving her crazy. Beca inched her face closer to the redhead's lips but at the last moment shifted further, moved her hand to cup the blonde's head and pulled her closer, “Bree.” The husky voice and hard breathing of her two lovers were too much for Chloe. As she watched them passionately kiss, a low whine escaped Chloe's mouth.

 

Breaking the kiss with Bree, Beca placed one more quick kiss on her lips. Looking at Chloe the DJ couldn't bear the look given her and smashed their mouths together roughly. Aubrey was smiling smugly feeling every little tremor running through Chloe's body. Seeing Beca's hands start kneading the redhead's breasts, she cupped Chloe's crotch and could feel the wetness there. Putting little pressure on the most sensitive spot through the panties, the blonde removed her fingers then and returned her attention to the neck in front of her. She heard the resounding smack of the separated kiss and Aubrey felt Beca turning them to lean at the counter. The DJ then stepped aside, “Well, I think we punished her enough, Bree.” Aubrey let the smile travel to her lips and felt Chloe shiver.

 

The sudden music flowing from around the room steered Chloe to push herself up. The redhead turned and kissed Aubrey with all the passion she had inflicted. The blonde gladly accepted everything her lover had to give.

 

Suddenly she heard exactly what was playing in their kitchen – the Treblemakers' song to be precise. Somehow the disk from their common Finals got into the changer. The laughter that boomed in the room almost drowned out a foreign sound. Beca's and hers mobiles chirped, signaling a new message. Almost at the same time they heard a knock at the front door.

 

“I got it! Chlo, check the message for me, please.” Beca waved Bree off as the banker made a move to the door, planting a kiss on her cheek. “Sunshine, you're not presentable enough for me to let people see you.” The grin, adorning the DJ's face melted Aubrey's minute irritation. As Beca went to the door, Bree followed Chloe to where their phones were. Opening the message she skimmed it and then re-read it again. Looking up at Chloe she saw the same trepidation and slight unease. Then they heard the voice both girls hoped to never hear again in such close vicinity.

 

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

 

Jesse wouldn't have been able to tear his eyes from Beca even if he wanted to. She was a sight to behold – in a T-shirt that reached just below her thighs, barefoot and with tussled hair. A vision. The smile on her face was blinding. Well, it has been before she saw it was him.

 

Beca's eyes popped out at the sight of this man. She didn't count on seeing him ever again, moreover today of all days. 'Benji, you're going to answer me for this!' the DJ thought.

 

“Jesse, what are you doing here? How did you find me?” Jesse couldn't be sure but the expression on her face morphed from surprise to annoyance and finally settled on the angry.

 

“In all that's Holy, how many times do I have to - ” Beca didn't get to finish her rant.

 

“Hey, wait! A peace offering!” Jesse interrupted her. “I got you your favorite blend.” He tried to smile charmingly, offering her the coffee packet. Suddenly he heard the muffled sound of music picking up and recognized it as the first song Beca had ever sung to him.

 

_Price tag, forget about the price tag,_

  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_   
_Won't you come see about me?_   
_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_   


Beca's head swiveled to the sound. Where at first Jesse seen was a look of astonishment now was spreading a smile. The smile that he personally never liked. Then he heard the sound of bounding feet and his mouth dropped open at the sight of Chloe, clad only in a pair of flimsy panties and a T-shirt that barely reached her waistline. Beca turned to him, snatching the packet from his hand and waved it around.

 

“Kitten, we've got a delivery!” At Beca's words Chloe's eyes zoomed on the object in Beca's hand and lightened up. “Oh, my favorite!” She pressed the pack to her chest, and then draped herself over Beca's front. The ginger girl's face nestled on Beca's bosom, her free arm went around the DJ's midriff. It seemed like nothing would tear them apart.

 

Any tingles of joy Jesse might have felt at hearing their song dissipated at this sight. He watched as Beca gently put her arms around the clinging girl and kissed her forehead. Frowning he persisted,

 

“Beca, please, maybe we could talk? Go for breakfast together?” Jesse refused to see what was clearly displayed in front of him. He still was trying to explain it to himself as an over-friendliness.

 

In another moment all his already crumbling explanations were blown to dust. Focusing on Beca's face he missed another presence in the room. A third pair of hands appeared around the short girl's waist. The very familiar voice jolted his attention back to all of the room's occupants.

 

“Is there any problems?” Though when Jesse heard that voice it has never sounded so relaxed and warm. He observed how all three girls seem to mould together. This second Aubrey's lips were lovingly kissing the side of Beca's neck. The blonde's right hand was smoothing down Chloe's flaming hair. Then Jesse was on the receiving end of the infamous Posen glare and it wasn't for the first time in his life.

 

“No, I think everything is good. We've got nothing more to discuss, have we, Jesse?” Beca was leaning firmly into Bree's embrace and their hands were now clasped together on Chloe's back. Blonde locks of Aubrey's hair in the rays of sun resembled a halo, covering three girls in a bright light. Yeah, there really was nothing more to discuss.

 

Three women were looking now at him, all of their looks held disdain and weariness. None betrayed an understanding or even a smidgen of pity. Yeah, Jesse would've agreed even for pity, but not this cold brush off.

 

“Goodbye, Jesse. Have a nice life.” Chloe, having untangled herself, leaned against the door post and started closing the door to his face. “By the way, she never liked asters.” Her acrid smile was the last thing he saw before the door closed.

 

In all the time Jesse Swanson has known Beca Mitchell, Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale, he never thought it would be the latter with the most vicious bite.

 

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

 

Closing the door, Chloe turned to face her girlfriends. They were locked in a fierce kiss. Beca's hands were in Bree's flowing hair, holding her closely. The coffee was lying on the floor and the ginger picked it up, thinking that at least they got something good out of this impromptu meet.

 

“Chloe, come here.” Both of them said in unison and opened their embrace. She happily obliged, sliding in between them, lightly brushing her lips with Beca's. Then abruptly Aubrey pulled her into a vortex of needy kisses. The nips, brief slides of the blonde's tongue into Chloe's mouth and hands, grasping her clothes left her breathless. Without Beca behind her, Chloe would have been a pile of goo on the floor, along with Bree, because it seemed the fiery blonde barely was able to stand herself.

 

When the kiss ended, Chloe opened her cerulean eyes and peered in Aubrey's green ones. They were clouded with tears but still full of love.

 

“Not the excitement I was hoping for this morning.” She murmured. Chloe chuckled and hugged Aubrey tightly, snuggling into her neck. Bree shifted her gaze to Beca and smiled invitingly.

 

“I love you both. Infinitely.” Beca spoke quietly, coming closer and encircling both girls from behind. “Love you, too, Bug.” Chloe and Aubrey disentangled from each other and gathered Beca in their arms.

 

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

 

“I'm sorry, guys. I haven't the foggiest how did he get the address.” Having calmed down a little Beca now was pondering the unappreciated arrival. Her girls told the brunette that they have managed to clear up her schedule before the gig and that they had the day to themselves.The clock now read 11:14. It seemed to her as all this drama has lasted for much longer than that.

 

“We might.” Chloe and Bree were now seated at their favorite sofa and had a little guilty expressions on their faces. “Those messages we heard? They were from Benji. He profusely apologized and said that Jesse was fishing for it for a week now. Just a day or two ago there has been a party and it seems that's when Jesse spent the night at his place. He might have been able to look for it then.”

 

“Great friend Jesse.” The DJ sarcastically bit out. Grins, adorning her girlfriends' faces, intrigued her. “So that's why you were much less surprised and more unhappy.” Affirmative nods were her only reply.

 

“By the way, loved the Intro to Possessiveness. And further sassiness was no less thrilling. Chlo, you crushed it.” Beca plopped herself on her girls' laps and gave each of them a kiss. Aubrey and Chloe's arms and bodies slightly adjusted and formed a perfect hug-o-nest. "Or rather him." Being held by both of them felt spectacular. Running her left hand across Bree's breasts and tugging on Chloe's head to kiss the redhead felt magnificent.

 

“We still have time before work. How about some frolicking?” Beca spoke into her ginger girlfriend's mouth while massaging Aubrey's breast. The DJ's idea was greeted with two luminous smiles and dual tugs on her arms. Their touches never ceased as three girls moved in the bedroom's direction.

 

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

 

The endings are the best part?? No such thing. There is always a new beginning. You just watch and see it.


End file.
